


Hidden Gems

by twistedrunes



Series: George [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Guns, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrunes/pseuds/twistedrunes
Summary: George is settling into life in Birmingham. Working in the factory, living with Polly, Michael and Finn and socialising with John and Arthur. But not Tommy. Until one day Tommy takes George to a business meeting with Alfie Solomons.





	Hidden Gems

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series, it is recommended to start with part one.

The weeks following your employment with Shelby Company Limited pass quickly. You continue to live with Polly, Finn and Michael. You and Polly spend a number of evenings adjusting Tommy’s old clothes. You see John and Arthur often, playing cards and drinking. You work hard, cleaning and fixing the guns of the Shelby armoury. You neither hear nor see anything more of Mr Thomas Shelby. Which is fine with you, you’re happy with your mostly anonymous life.

“George.” A voice barks at you from the doorway to your workshop. You turn. It’s Tommy, cigarette hanging from between his lips, cold gaze assessing you.

“Yes, Mr Shelby.” You place the rifle you are working on the workbench, wiping your hands on a rag.

“Come on, you’ve work to do,” Tommy instructs. You nod picking up your holster and putting it on under your jacket. Tommy nods in approval before leading you through the workshop to a car. You notice Tommy goes to hold the door for you but stops himself just in time. You walk to the other side of the car open the door and get in. You’re surprised Michael isn’t there, but say nothing as you pull out of the yard and head towards London.

You look out the window watching the passing scenery. Tommy makes no attempt at conversation, simply smoking his cigarette. Slowly you begin to realise that things are familiar. You left leg starts to jiggle as you realise it is very familiar. Tommy places his hand on your knee. He leaves it there until you stop jiggling. He looks you up and down before he calmly puts his hand back on the steering wheel as if it had never left. “I suggest you gather yourself before we arrive for our appointment with Mr Solomons.” He watches you out of the corner of his eyes looking for any reaction. You relax slightly. “Do you know him?” Tommy asks.

You shake your head “Only by reputation” you reply making sure to keep your voice deep and level.

\-----------------

Tommy strides up the stairs, you follow behind. “Tommy!” You hear Alfie Solomons before you see him. “Shalom.”

“Alfie.” Tommy replies “This is Mr Hunter, he’s here to look at the merchandise.” He turns to you “George, Mr Solomons.”

You hold out your hand. Alfie looks you up and down, he holds out his hand and quickly crosses the floor towards you. His hand glides past yours, and he grabs your crotch. Tommy’s eyes widen, and his hands ball into fists. Alfie’s face is millimetres from your own, his whiskers scratching your face, his eyes glued to yours. You cock the small gun you have in your pocket, left there absently earlier in the day, and unknown to Alfie unloaded and press it against his crotch. “What the fuck you playing at, hey Tommy?” He asks quietly, his eyes never leaving yours. “You know I can tell real gems,” He rubs his fingers against your centre “from forgeries.” He smiles at you dangerously.

You speak before Tommy has the chance “Mr Solomon, there’s no attempt to deceive you.” You make sure to return your voice to its normal feminine pitch. Tommy’s head tips slightly at the sound. You lower your gun, brushing gently against Alfie’s crotch with the back of your fingers. But you don’t move out of his grasp, he hasn’t stopped working his fingers against you. He’s surprisingly tender. You smile “In business, it can be useful to have, for want of a better word, a façade,” you pause for emphasis giving a little shrug “that provides you with a more, expected, front for day to day activities. So that the real value of the business doesn’t draw any unwanted attention.”

Alfie’s face cracks into a huge grin as he turns to Tommy smacking his hand against his shoulder “Well I can see why you’d want to keep that gem hidden away. All sorts of unsavoury characters wanting to get their sticky fingers all over her, ‘ay.” He runs his tongue over his lips unconsciously. Tommy remains silent and standing stiffly, his eyes fixed firmly on you. You flash him a grin behind Alfie’s back. His glare lets you know he doesn’t see the humour.

“Mr Solomons, shall we look at the merchandise?” You ask sweetly, deciding to stay with your natural pitch.

“Ah yes.” Alfie turns his attention back to you. “Ollie!” he yells. A young man appears at the door “Bring that package we had delivered yesterday.” The young man nods and ducks back out. “Come and sit,” He ushers you and Tommy towards the desk. “Whiskey?” He offers.

Tommy nods silently. “Thank you Mr Solomons” you smile at Alfie warmly.

“Call me Alfie.”

“George.” You reciprocate. Tommy remains silent, looking out the window, swirling his glass, his jaw set.

Ollie comes in again carrying a large box, Alfie indicates for him to put it on the table. “George,” Alfie says standing aside.

You stand and open the box, handing the lid to Ollie, “Nice.” You smile picking up the weapon “SMLE Mark III” You raise it and look along the barrel. “Government issue?”

Tommy nods.

“So what do you think?” Alfie asks

You pull out the bolt and examine the action, “I’d need to fire it to know for sure. It needs a thorough clean, but it’s been stored well. Overall it looks fine.”

Alfie hands you the magazine, you can’t help but grin broadly. “Come on then.” Alfie says as he leads you and Tommy down through factory proper, to a quiet corner “Go get some bags of flour.” Alfie instructs Ollie who is following along behind. You take your overcoat off and drop it on the ground lying down on top of it and setting yourself up. You wait until Ollie has set up the bags of flour and is standing behind you with Tommy and Alfie before loading the magazine. You fire the twelve shots.

“If you can get the scopes for these I think they’ll be great.” You suggest, standing and brushing yourself off. You hand the rifle back to Alfie. Tommy nods at Alfie.

“Ollie take George here up to the bakery and get him and Tommy some stuff to take back with ‘em,” Alfie instructs.

You hold your hand out “Good to meet you, Alfie.”

Alfie takes your hand “And you George.”

\---------------

You sit in the car waiting for Tommy, chewing on the delicious bagel Ollie helped our pick out. You glance up at the rear vision mirror. Tommy strides across the yard, jacket flowing behind him, smoke billowing around his head and eyes piercing out from under the brim of his cap. He gets in, slamming the door and turning the car over. You decide its best to keep to yourself and look out the window.

Eventually Tommy grunts. You look over at him “Pardon?” you ask, your voice again deeper than your natural tone.

Tommy slams his hand against the steering wheel. “Oh, so you’re a fucking man again are you?” He growls.

You turn in the seat, so you are facing Tommy “Yes. That is our agreement, isn’t it?. Unless you fired me in the last hour.”

“So what was that carry on with Alfie then?” Tommy turns to you, “Yes Alfie, no Alfie, three bags fucking full Alfie.” He mocks, raising his voice higher, impersonating you crudely. You turn facing out the front window again _._ In a burst of anger, you grab Tommy’s hand, shoving it between your legs, pressing his palm against you. “What the fuck are you doing?” Tommy cries pulling his hand back.

“What the fuck was I meant to tell him? Hey? My cock got shot off in the war?” You taunt.

Tommy pulls the car over to the side of the road, slamming the breaks on causing you to slide forward in the seat and slam into the dash. “You didn’t have to let him leave it there!” He yells at you.

You sit in silence for a moment, the harsh breathing of both of you filling the car. You set your face calmly before looking up to meet Tommy’s gaze. “So what other options did I have Mr Shelby? Well, I could have shot him, I suppose.” You continue giving him no time to answer the question “I mean neither of us would have made it out of there alive, and there’d be a war between your family and his men, but at least my honour would have been protected. Maybe I should have kneed him in the balls, most likely getting my face punched in and Alfie throwing us both out on our ears. If we were lucky. Maybe I could have dropped to my knees and sucked him off, hope he’d get distracted?” Tommy turns on you his eyes cold and hard. You glare back and continue “Or perhaps I should have screamed, slapped his face and run away crying? Behaved in exactly the way he was hoping I would behave. Leaving you looking like an idiot and me with absolutely no respect from Alfie so your deal would have been fucked. Which of those options should I have chosen?” You wait for a moment eyebrow’s raised waiting for an answer.

Tommy grips the steering wheel tightly in both hands his gloves squeaking against it. “How did he know?” he asks through gritted teeth. You can see the muscles in his jaw tensing.

You look back at him incredulously “I don’t fucking know, I’m not exactly going around advertising it am I?”

“So you’re saying someone in my family told him?” He looks at you menacingly. You laugh coldly and roll your eyes. “Are you?” He leans over forcing you back against the door.

You sigh “No. I think Alfie is exactly what he said he is, someone who can tell a good forgery from the real thing. He pays attention to things, little things. I think he genuinely enjoys women and so is aware of their subtleties.” Tommy stiffens next to you. You hang your head back to look at the roof remembering Alfie’s hand pressed against you. He touched you with such confidence you knew he was a man who was very familiar with the female form. “As opposed to most men, who don’t make it past tits and cunt.” You finish coldly turning your attention back to the grass on the verge in front of you, growing tired of the conversation.

“So you enjoyed him touching you?” Tommy asks taking your face in his hand roughly and turning you towards him your noses nearly touching.

You have your gun drawn and in the middle of his forehead in an instant. “No Mr Shelby and I don’t have the energy for your shit. If you’re going to fire me just fucking doing it and let me out so I can get on with my life.”  You remove the gun from his forehead.

Tommy lets go of your face, and you turn away from him. He places his hands back on the steering wheel and starts the engine. You return home in silence. Tommy stops the car in front of Polly’s. You open the door and get out, holding the door open you lean back in and ask quietly “So do you want me to turn up on Monday Mr Shelby? Or should I just get the fuck out of Birmingham?”

Tommy doesn’t look at you “Six am, we’re getting a big delivery.”

\---------------

You wake in the morning to Polly knocking on your door. “George? There’s a visitor here for you.”

You groan “Tell Tommy if he wants to fire me he can wait until after breakfast.”

Polly opens the door, and sticks her head through “It’s not Tommy, it’s his tailor.” She tells you, her brow furrowed. “He says Tommy said he has to measure you for new suits here. Today.”

“What?” you sit up rubbing your side where you hit it on the car yesterday.

Polly comes and sits on the bed “What’s happened between you and Tommy?” She asks.

You sigh, rubbing your hand over your head “We went to look at some merchandise yesterday over at Alfie Solomons’, and he knew as soon as I stepped through the door that I wasn’t a man, and he called us out on it. I managed to smooth it over with Alfie, but Tommy was furious on the way home.” You shrug realising you have no idea why Tommy was so angry. Polly pats your hand sympathetically. “Anyway, looks like I’m not fired, so I best go talk to this poor tailor.” 


End file.
